vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike Spiegel
|-|Spike= |-|Swordfish II= Summary Spike Spiegel is the main protagonist of the Cowboy Bebop television series and Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door movie as well as the manga adaptations. He is a bounty hunter on a spaceship called the Bebop and travels space with his crew Jet, Faye, Ed & Ein. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-A with explosives | 9-A to''' 7-C ' '''Name:' Spike Spiegel, Swimming Bird Origin: Cowboy Bebop Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: 27 Powers and Abilities: |-|Spike= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (With explosives), Fire Manipulation (With flamethrower), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; with spacesuit), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Knows Jeet Kune Do) and Weapon Mastery, High Pain Tolerance |-|Swordfish II= Same as before, Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 1), Machine guns, Lasers, Missiles, Plasma cannon Attack Potency: Wall level (Dented a thick steel pipe with a punch, has commonly fought against people who can inflict that amount of damage). Small Building level with explosives (His grenades and plastic explosives do this much damage) | Small Building level (The Swordfish II has missiles and blaster cannons as apart of its artillery) to Town level (The Swordfish II's plasma cannon launched a large collumn of water into the air) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with at least Hypersonic+, likely High Hypersonic reactions (Fought against numerous bullet dodgers, such as Pierrot Le Fou. Has shown to avoid various terrain whilst flying the Swordfish II) | High Hypersonic (Can overcome the gravitational forces of various planets/moons, including Earth's) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survived the backblast of an explosion, tanked attacks from people who have knocked down stone walls) | Small Building level (The Swordfish II has a reinforced titanium hull) Stamina: High (Took a bullet in the stomach and kept on going., is able to carry on fighting despite suffering multiple significant injuries.) Range: Extended melee to several dozen meters depending on the weapon he uses | Several kilometres Standard Equipment: |-|Spike= * Jericho 941 R * Ruger P85 * Beretta 92FS * Thompson Contender * Mossberg 500 Cruiser * Staff * SMG * M67 hand grenades * Flamethrower * Spacesuit * Plastic explosives * Knife |-|Swordfish II= * 4 GENOM L-s9.3 blaster cannons (internal medium range machine guns) * 1 WDF Armory M3C Devastator-class heavy plasma cannon * Missiles Intelligence: Exceptionally sharp intellect, highly knowledgeable in combat, piloting extremely advanced technology and is a great bounty hunter. Weaknesses: Has a habit for neglecting to plan ahead Feats: Toggle STRENGTH: * Took normal men out with ease. * Did a jump kick and went REALLY far. * Broke out of this dogpile. * Held on to Faye's ship while she flew around. * Kicked this guy into the bar counter. * Dented this pipe. * Sent these guys flying. * Knocked over this large animatronic. * Flipped this guy. MARKSMANSHIP: * Shot this tiny bottle out of the air. * Shot this guy right between the eyes. * Hit this guy on a balcony. * Disarmed this kid. * Headshot * Shot another guy who is really high up and also it was night time. * Hit a guy from far away with a shotgun while running. * Disarmed a guy from across a convenience store. PILOT ABILITY: * Caught Ain with his ship. * Avoided some debris. * Caught this guy with his ship. * Hit the car just right so that he only hits the engine. * Flew through a narrow tunnel and also guided a giant ship through it. * Avoided lasers. * Some fancy maneuvers. * This asteroid field was his bitch. * Took out some other ships and avoided enemy fire. * Evaded some missiles and bullets. * Fancy flying * More fancy flying ENDURANCE: * No sold a punch from some goon. * Took a bullet in the stomach and kept on going. * Fell two stories onto his head and survived. (and this was after he got shot) * Survived the backblast of an explosion. * Did it again. * Took a pretty nasty fall and was fine. * Fought Viscious evenly after taking a throwing knife to the shoulder. (and this was after he had cleared an entire building of goons) COMBAT ABILITY/REFLEXES: * Spike explained how he fights. * Danced circles around this chump. * Avoided gunfire. * Fought evenly with Hakim who is a very good fighter. * Fought evenly with Vicious who can do shit like this. * Fought evenly with Viscious again. * Aim dodging * Casually dodged knife strikes. * like water * LIKE WATER * Took on a large group of thugs. * "HI" * Evaded yet more bullets. * Impressive fight with Vincent. * Beaten this guy up. * Aim dodged gunfire at extremely close distance. * Fought better than an experienced military officer. * Beaten the shit out of Vincent. * Reacted to Vincents surprise attack. AGILITY: * Chased Hakim. * Kept up with a train on foot. Key: On foot | With Swordfish II Explanations Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. It's implied he has little trouble recovering from even fatal injuries after a few days and usually has strong endurance against pain during fights. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well-versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941, or Ruger P85, as well as other guns and explosives) martial arts fighting, and hand-to-hand combat skills due to his past employment with the Red Dragon crime syndicate and occasional training on the Bebop. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing. Spike is also a pilot, and flies a converted Asteroid racer called the Swordfish II, which is armed with four machine guns, multiple missile launchers, and a single plasma cannon. Spike has repeatedly demonstrated an exceptionally sharp intellect, although he has a habit for neglecting to plan ahead, as noted by Jet. Spike has repeatedly been able to outwit the entire Red Dragon syndicate, predict the moves of his opponents (whether in combat or in the casinos), and use lateral thinking to get out of virtually every situation life throws at him. Spike can also regurgitate objects he swallows at will, like a casino chip or cigarette and spit them back out. Gallery File:Super Robot Wars T Swordfish II All attacks Other Notable Victories: Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Most Wanted) Dubois' Profile (Spike was on foot in this fight, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Cowboy Bebop Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pilots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cowboys Category:Illusionists Category:Sunrise Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7